icarlyuserrelationshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Preasonable/@comment-3174862-20110827201955
XPPP # 5:47 Alica123 Okay, Reasonable, let's get ready for our wedding <3 # 5:47 NeveisCheese☼ I WANT WHITE ROSE. # 5:47 NeveisCheese☼ ROSES # 5:48 NeveisCheese☼ :smashy smashy: # 5:48 Alica123 I WANT A WHITE WEDDING DRESS :( # 5:48 NeveisCheese☼ GIVE IT HERE # 5:48 Alica123 BRING ME ONE AND I'LL GET WHITE ROSES # 5:48 NeveisCheese☼ :steals: # 5:48 NeveisCheese☼ :dyes white: # 5:48 NeveisCheese☼ :it's all blochy: # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ THERE. # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ NOW # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ GO # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ GET # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ ME # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ WHITE # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ ROSES # 5:49 Alica123 OKAY CALM DOWN I LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW IT *GETS RED ROSES AND PAINTS THEM WHITE* THERE YOU GO # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ O.O # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ CHEAP # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ WHITE # 5:49 NeveisCheese☼ ROSES? # 5:50 NeveisCheese☼ HOW DO EXCEPT THIS MARRIGE TO WORK OUT? # 5:50 Alica123 THE DRESS WASNT EXACTLY AMAZING EITHER # 5:50 NeveisCheese☼ YES IT IS # 5:50 Alica123 HOW DO YOU??? :( # 5:50 Alica123 NO IT'S NOT I SAW YOU STEALING IT ;( # 5:50 NeveisCheese☼ OFF OF YOU # 5:50 NeveisCheese☼ I FOUND THE ONE YOUR ANCESTORS PAST DOWN SINCE THE START OF TIME # 5:51 NeveisCheese☼ AND I DYED IT, # 5:51 NeveisCheese☼ I KINDA RUINED IT # 5:51 Alica123 STOP THAT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME NOT WHITE ROSES :((((( # 5:51 NeveisCheese☼ I LOVE YOU... # 5:51 Alica123 I LOVE YOU TOO <333 # 5:51 NeveisCheese☼ :mumbles: but I love white roses.... # 5:51 Alica123 AND I LOVE WHITE WEDDING DRESSES <3 # 5:51 NeveisCheese☼ :SOB: # 5:51 NeveisCheese☼ :SOB: # 5:51 NeveisCheese☼ MY SHOES AREN'T RIGHT # 5:51 Alica123 I LOVE YOU TOO FOR SURE!!!!!!!!! # 5:51 Alica123 AWWW # 5:51 NeveisCheese☼ I SAID BENDY TOP # 5:52 NeveisCheese☼ NOT A CENTIMETRE AWAY FROM BENDY # 5:52 Alica123 THEN GO CHANGE THEM I'M NOT YOUR WIFE (yet ;) ) !! # 5:52 NeveisCheese☼ :screaming and sobbing: # 5:52 NeveisCheese☼ WAAHHHHHH # 5:52 Alica123 LMAO # 5:52 Alica123 * (LMAO) # 5:53 NeveisCheese☼ XDDDDD # 5:53 Alica123 Stop crying.. Pleaaase ;( # 5:53 NeveisCheese☼ # 5:53 NeveisCheese☼ :WAHHHH # 5:53 Alica123 YOU KNOW WHAT REASONABLE # 5:53 Alica123 YOU'RE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL # 5:53 Alica123 DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LOVE YOU WITH THAT?? # 5:53 Alica123 (YOU ARE TOO LOL XDDD) # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ :WAHHHHHHH: # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ YOU # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ DON'T # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ LOVE # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ ME # 5:54 Alica123 I LOVE YOU # 5:54 Alica123 I DO # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ :breaks your glasses: # 5:54 Alica123 BUT STOP BEING A GIRLY GIRL :'( # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ :stomps on them: # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ UGHH # 5:54 Alica123 STOP DESTROYING MY GLASSES TOO PLEASE I LOVE YOU!!! # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME. # 5:54 NeveisCheese☼ :sobby: # 5:54 Alica123 I DO :( *HUGS YOU* # 5:54 Alica123 KISS ME THOUGH YOU'RE LIKE A FEET TALLER THAN ME # 5:55 NeveisCheese☼ no. # 5:55 NeveisCheese☼ :walks away sobbing: # 5:55 Alica123 WHY?? # 5:55 NeveisCheese☼ I DON'T WANNA # 5:55 NeveisCheese☼ :waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh: # 5:55 Alica123 I LOVE YOU ;( # 5:55 NeveisCheese☼ I LOVE YA TOO BECKY... # 5:55 NeveisCheese☼ OOPS # 5:55 NeveisCheese☼ I MEAN FUDGE # 5:56 NeveisCheese☼ I MEAN VICTORIA # 5:56 NeveisCheese☼ O.O # 5:56 NeveisCheese☼ :leaves her alone sobbing: # 5:56 NeveisCheese☼ :sobs: # 5:56 Alica123 OMG YOU BETRAYED ME WITH BECKY!???????????????????????????? # 5:56 NeveisCheese☼ NO # 5:56 NeveisCheese☼ I GOT YOUR NAMES MIXED UP # 5:56 Alica123 YOU DONT EVEN REMEMBER MY NAME ;( # 5:56 NeveisCheese☼ SHE WAS MY EX. # 5:56 NeveisCheese☼ AND SHE JUST CALLED ME # 5:56 Alica123 SO YOU LOVE HER AS MUCH AS YOU LOVE ME!??? :( # 5:57 NeveisCheese☼ YES # 5:57 NeveisCheese☼ IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME # 5:57 Alica123 WHYYYYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY # 5:57 Alica123 AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO BE A COUPLE NOW!???????? I LOVE YOU # 5:57 NeveisCheese☼ THEN WE AREN'T MENT TO BE # 5:57 Alica123 I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE LOVES YOU # 5:57 NeveisCheese☼ Ok # 5:57 NeveisCheese☼ :] # 5:57 NeveisCheese☼ :shows tape recorder: # 5:58 NeveisCheese☼ Just so you know i'm transgenderd # 5:58 Alica123 WHAT'S THAT´?? # 5:58 NeveisCheese☼ JOKING... # 5:59 NeveisCheese☼ # 5:59 Alica123 OMG UR ... UR A GIRL!???? UR........ OMG REALLY?? # 5:59 Alica123 (ME TOO XD) # 5:59 Alica123 SWEAR YOU WERE JUST JOKING # 5:59 Alica123 SWEAR IT :( # 5:59 NeveisCheese☼ YES. # 5:59 NeveisCheese☼ I CRAP IT. # 5:59 NeveisCheese☼ :] # 5:59 NeveisCheese☼ but uh... # 5:59 NeveisCheese☼ I WANT # 6:00 NeveisCheese☼ BLACK # 6:00 NeveisCheese☼ JEAB # 6:00 NeveisCheese☼ JEANS # 6:00 NeveisCheese☼ FOR THE WEDDING # 6:00 NeveisCheese☼ :sob: # 6:00 Alica123 I WILL GET YOU BLACK JEANS *GETS BLACK JEANS* YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! # 6:01 NeveisCheese☼ YES, YES I DO. # 6:01 Alica123 AND WHAT WILL BE OUR WEDDING SONG? MY JEANS BY JENNA ROSE? FRIDAY BY REBECCA BLACK? # 6:02 NeveisCheese☼ NO # 6:02 NeveisCheese☼ I'M A BARBIE GIRL # 6:02 NeveisCheese☼ THEN BABY # 6:02 NeveisCheese☼ OH MY GOSH # 6:03 NeveisCheese☼ Can we get Justin bieber there????? # 6:03 NeveisCheese☼ # 6:03 Alica123 (ME TOO XD) # 6:03 Alica123 YES JUSTIN BIEBER LIVE <3 # 6:04 NeveisCheese☼ YES # 6:04 NeveisCheese☼ YES AND YESSSS # 6:04 NeveisCheese☼ I'M GONNA MAKE OUT WITH HIM # 6:04 NeveisCheese☼ :DDDDDDD # 6:04 NeveisCheese☼ .... # 6:04 NeveisCheese☼ did i say that out loud.... # 6:04 NeveisCheese☼ urmmmmmm # 6:04 Alica123 OMG YOU WILL MAKE OUT WITH JUSTIN!?? # 6:04 Alica123 NO I WILL!!!!!!!!!!!! # 6:04 NeveisCheese☼ NO I WILL # 6:05 Alica123 OMG I THOUGHT IT WAS OUR WEDDING # 6:05 Alica123 THAT'S IT REASON. *SLAPS YOU* *STABS YOU* *BURNS UP YOUR GRAVE AT FUNERAL* *END OF THE ROLEPLAY* # 6:05 Alica123 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD # 6:05 Alica123 THIS WAS ONE OF THE BEST RPS I EVER DID LOL